disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Princesa Anna
Princesa Anna de Arendelle é a principal protagonista do filme de animação de 2013 da Disney, Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Ela é a irmã destemida, corajosa, e inocentemente estranha da poderosa rainha da neve Elsa, e embarca em uma perigosa jornada para salvar seu reino de um inverno enterno. Ela é dublada por Kristen Bell. Sobre Biografia oficial da Disney : Quando Anna é amaldiçoada por sua irmã distante, a Rainha da Neve, a única esperança de Anna de reverter a maldição é sobreviver a uma viagem perigosa mas emocionante através de uma paisagem gelada e implacável. Junta com seus novos amigos, Anna tem que correr contra o tempo, conquistar os elementos e batalhar contra um exército de bonecos de neve ameaçadores para poder derreter o coração congelado. Personalidade Ao contrário de sua irmã mais velha, Elsa, Anna é muito excêntrica, desajeitada, e esta longe de ser elegante. Ela geralmente age antes de pensar e pode ser bastante impulsiva, mas é muito inocente, no entanto. Ela é uma garota de espírito livre, que sonha em sair do seu castelo. Anna também é muito romântica, sonhando com o momento da cerimônia de coroação de Elsa, para finalmente poder se casar. Também pode haver um pouco de ingenuidade sobre ela, como ela acredita em se casar com alguém imediatamente se o coração lhe dizer isso, embora só o conheça em um dia. E, embora seja ingênua ocasionalmente, Anna está longe de ser fraca, e é mostrada para ser muito hábil em combate e defesa física, como visto quando ela lutou contra os lobos, gigante neve guarda-costas de Elsa Marshmallow, assim como quando ela socou Hans fora do navio após o cena climática nos fiordes. Embora ela valorize romances, é deixado bem claro que o tesouro mais valioso de Anna é seu relacionamento com sua irmã. Desde a infância, Anna foi vista muito próxima de Elsa, e sempre esteve feliz com a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ela. E, com o passar dos anos, as irmãs se afastaram, e o coração de Anna partido continuou a tentar uma e outra vez, tentar conseguir conquistar sua irmã, mas devido à poderosa magia de Elsa, ela foi considerada muito perigosa, até que, através do amor de Anna, Elsa aprendeu a controlar suas magias de gelo, permitindo-lhe terminar a sua "prisão" dentro dos muros do palácio e, finalmente, compartilhar um tempo com sua irmã. Aparência fisíca thumb|250px|Anna com o vestido da coroação (direita); Anna com sua roupa de inverno (centro); Anna com sua roupa casual (esquerda)Anna é uma menina bonita com uma figura esbelta e pele clara. Ela tem olhos azuis, cabelo loiro-morango amarrado em duas tranças, e tem um pouquinho de sardas (um traço que ela divide com sua irmã, Elsa, a Rainha da Neve). Ela também tem uma raia loira platinada no lado direito de seu cabelo, devido a um acidente em que ela foi atingida pela magia de Elsa, quando ela e Elsa eram pequenas. No começo do filme, ela usa um vestido verde, e seu cabelo esta amarrado em um coque. Ela também usa um colar preto, com uma pedra de esmeralda. Por baixo do vestido, ela usa meia-calça branca e sapatos pretos, estilo Mary Jane. Sua roupa mais famosa consiste em um vestido azul escuro com um corpete preto, blusa azul claro, e botas pretas. Ela também usa uma capa destacável magenta com um boné magenta correspondente. Quando ela é amaldiçoada por Elsa (apesar de que foi acidental), o cabelo volta-se para o mesmo tom de loiro de Elsa, embora as sobrancelhas não mudam de cor. Aparições ''Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante O Início thumb|250px|Jovem Anna inconsciente nos braços de Elsa depois do acidente. Quando mais novas, Anna e Elsa gostavam da vida de princesas, passando a maior parte do seu tempo usando poderes mágicos de Elsa sobre o gelo e a neve para criar maravilhas de inverno para sua apreciação sempre que quisessem. Uma noite, a jovem Anna foi até a cama de Elsa e pediu para brincar como ela estava muito bem acordada para dormir. Elsa fez uma brincadeira com a escova de sua irmã até que foi sugerido que elas construissem um boneco de neve, em que Elsa concorda feliz. As irmãs vão para a sala do trono do palácio e criam um campo de inverno de neve, desfrutando de seu tempo com muita alegria até Elsa atingir acidentalmente Anna com a sua magia, deixando-a inconsciente. Quer Brincar na Neve? thumb|250px|Anna de luto pela perda de seus pais na porta do quarto de Elsa.Horrorizada, Elsa apela para seus pais, o rei e a rainha, que se apressam em cena. O rei olha pela biblioteca real e é capaz de encontrar um mapa para um vale habitado por trolls mágicos capazes de salvar Anna. Anna, Elsa, o rei, e a rainha vão para o vale, e o rei dos trolls, Pabbie, informa-lhes que Anna pode ser curada, embora por sorte ela não foi atingida no coração, pois isso poderia ser fatal. Pabbie então informa a família real que, embora a magia de Elsa seja bonita, ela não deve aprender a controlá-la e deixar o medo consumi-la, pois coisas horríveis irão ocorrer. O rei garante que vai ajudar Elsa a aprender a esconder seus poderes, e antes de partir, Pabbie apaga as memórias de Anna sobre as habilidades de Elsa, acreditando que é melhor ela esquecer completamente dos momentos místicos compartilhados, embora reorganize as memórias para fazê-la parecer como se eles estavam brincando na neve normal, ao contrário da neve criada por Elsa. Para reforçar ainda mais a segurança, Anna e Elsa foram forçadas a se separar, bem como mantidas dentro dos muros do palácio para não pôr em perigo os outros cidadãos. Anos se passaram e, com isso, a amizade de Anna e Elsa retornou mais uma vez. Ao longo dos anos, Anna passou a maior parte de seus dias em execução ao longo das paredes do palácio, brincando e gastando praticamente todo o seu tempo sozinha ou com seus pais, até que um dia, enquanto estava de férias, o rei e a rainha foram mortos em uma tempestade poderosa, provocando o naufrágio do navio depois de ser atingido por ondas monstruosas. A notícia terrível devastou Anna, e a jovem princesa tentou reunir-se com sua irmã mais uma vez, a necessidade de seu amor e conforto para passar pela tragédia. No entanto, como sempre, Elsa permaneceu em seu quarto, até mesmo durante os funerais dos monarcas, deixando ambas as irmãs para lamentar e seguir em frente com a tragédia. Dia da Coroação [[Arquivo:Anna1.png|thumb|250px|''For the First Time in Forever]]Passado mais algum tempo, Elsa tinha finalmente atingido a idade em que ela era elegível para ser coroada rainha de Arendelle. Todo o reino estava em polvorosa, com membros da realeza visitando a terra em honra de sua majestade. Anna não poderia estar mais animada. No momento em que os portões foram liberados, a princesa deixou o palácio e entrou na aldeia para explorar as imagens e sons que ela não experimentou há anos. Durante o seu passeio, Anna esbarra com um príncipe vizinho, Hans das ilhas do sul. A princesa torna-se imediatamente encantada com o príncipe encantado, e ela finalmente chega perto de seu sonho de encontrar o seu romance. Seu encontro com Hans é interrompido pelos sinos informando o reino da coroação, avisando que Elsa está preparada para assumir o lugar no trono, forçando Anna para correr. thumb|250px|Anna e Elsa no baile da coroação.Na igreja, Anna está orgulhosa por sua irmã como ela é coroada, embora eles não falam até mais tarde naquela noite na celebração. Assistindo a multidão amigável, Anna e Elsa falam pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, elogiando uma a outra e rindo, se dando como antigamente. Mas antes que as coisas podem ir mais longe, as irmãs são introduzidos para o Duque esnobe de Weselton que oferece a Elsa sua primeira dança como rainha. Elsa timidamente nega, mas oferece a mão de Anna, o que resulta em uma cena cômica, deixando ambas as irmãs em um estado de humor vertiginoso. Quando Anna comenta sobre como ela deseja que as coisas eram sempre assim, Elsa informa-lhe que, infelizmente, simplesmente não pode ser. Quando ela pergunta por que, Elsa não responde adequadamente. Amor Cego thumb|250px|''Vejo Uma Porta Abrir''Entristecida, Anna vai embora, à beira das lágrimas, justamente quando ela esbarra em Hans uma vez que ele oferece uma valsa. Anna concorda e a dança romântica logo leva a uma data em torno da cidade. Anna e Hans passam a se conhecer um ao outro, descobrindo que eles têm muito em comum de interesses para relacionamentos entre irmãos. Anna se apaixona por Hans, finalmente, acreditando que ela vai deixar de viver a vida dolorosa de um solitário. Aparentemente, Hans sente o mesmo e retorna as afeições de florescência. Os dois tornam-se tão perto que, até o final de seu encontro, Hans propõe que eles se casem, para a qual Anna concorda imediatamente. Eles voltam para a sala do trono para pedir a bênção de Elsa. Elsa imediatamente nega, fazendo com que Anna perca paciência. Vendo que as coisas estão fora do seu controle, Elsa ordena o fim da festa e as portas são fechadas, para que Anna imediatamente causa um alvoroço com o coração partido, não querendo passar a vida presa, sozinha e dentro do palácio de novo. Maldição de Elsa thumb|250px|Anna conhece Kristoff.O confronto entre as irmãs torna-se cada vez maior, até que, de raiva cega, Elsa atira acidentalmente maciços picos de gelo de sua mão, quase atingindo os convidados, incluindo Anna. Horrorizada com o que ela fez e a reação que recebeu, Elsa foge. O Duque de Weselton ordena a seus homens para agarrá-la, mas a ex-rainha foge para as montanhas. Sentindo que a culpa é dela, Anna é voluntaria para ir atrás dela e deixa Hans responsável durante a viagem. Sem ter idéia de onde ela está indo, Anna logo chega a feitoria de Wandering Oaken e Sauna, onde conhece Kristoff, um homem das montanhas que decide ajudar Anna depois que ela pagar pelo equipamento da montanha e pelas cenouras de sua rena, e melhor amigo, Sven. O trio segue, enfrentando perigos como os lobos e os penhascos ao longo do caminho. Conhecendo Olaf thumb|250px|Conhecendo Olaf, o boneco de neve.Como o equipamento é destruído no processo, Anna pede para Kristoff abandonar ela e voltar para casa. No entanto, Sven convence-lo a fazer o contrário, e a viagem continua. Enquanto isso, Elsa, desde então, criou uma nova casa para si mesma, um enorme palácio de gelo sobre as montanhas do norte, e mostra-se muito feliz, agora que ela está livre para usar seus poderes sem o medo de prejudicar ninguém, jurando nunca mais voltar a Arendelle desde aquele dia. O grupo de tropeça em cima de um boneco encantado chamado Olaf. Apesar de assustada com a criatura mágica no início, Anna logo se lembra que Olaf era um boneco de neve que ela e Elsa construiram quando crianças, e ele aparentemente foi reconstruído em algum momento após o seu exílio. Ela pergunta se ele sabe onde encontrar sua irmã e, felizmente, ele diz que sim. Gélido Coração thumb|250px|Anna tenta convencer Elsa, sem sucesso.Olaf leva o resto a caminho para o palácio de Elsa, e eles chegam antes do tempo. Elsa é inicialmente mostrada bastante feliz em ver sua irmã novamente, mas seus temores de machucá-la novamente em breve superam ela, e ela pede a ela para sair para sua própria segurança. Anna garante a Elsa que não há nenhuma razão para ter medo, mas ela se recusa a ouvir, querendo sua irmã para voltar para casa para Arendelle onde ela vai viver sua vida livremente, assim como ela sempre quis. Anna se recusa mais uma vez, dizendo a Elsa sobre a maldição acidental e que ela precisa corrigi-la. Chocada e decepcionado com ela, Elsa entra em pânico, perde o controle sobre seus poderes de novo e, acidentalmente, atingie Anna, mais uma vez, porém, desta vez, no coração. Não percebendo, Elsa ordena sua irmã para deixar mais uma vez o palácio, sendo levada pelos guarda-costas. O monstro de neve, chamado Marshmallow por Olaf, persegue os amigos para fora e para longe da frente do castelo. Os Trolls thumb|250px|Anna conhece os trolls.Depois de alcançar a segurança, Kristoff percebe que o cabelo de Anna transformou-se completamente em branco, e percebe que é a partir de quando Elsa golpeou no coração. Felizmente, Kristoff acredita que ele tem uma solução, e leva a turma para o Vale da Rocha, onde os trolls residem. Durante a viagem para lá, os dois se aproximam, Kristoff mostrando grande preocupação e cuidado com a princesa, sem saber se apaixonando por ela. Após a sua chegada, a mãe adotiva de Kristoff, Bulda, assume imediatamente que Anna é a namorada de Kristoff, mas quando os dois negam qualquer romance, Bulda e os trolls tentam convencê-los de outra forma, dizendo-lhes que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Eles organizam um casamento inteiro, mas antes que seja completo, Anna quase desmaia e perde o equilíbrio, Kristoff pegando-a nos braços e informar os trolls ela está frio. Pabbie retorna depois de sentir a magia perigosa na terra, e, infelizmente, diz aos amigos que Anna está em grave perigo. Retorno a Arendelle thumb|250px|Anna e Hans, segundos antes da traição horrível.A menos que ela execute um ato de amor verdadeiro, ela vai congelar até a morte, no entanto, o velho troll é capaz de restaurar sua saúde. Bulda acredita que o ato de amor verdadeiro seria "beijo do amor verdadeiro", tendo os amigos para voltar para Arendelle para Anna para receber um beijo de Hans. Embora ele está muito triste por deixá-la de lado, Krisotff deixa o reino com Sven após Anna ser levada em atendimento. Ela se reúne com Hans e rapidamente informa-o de tudo o que aconteceu. Sorrindo, Hans se recusa a beijar a princesa e revela que ele está usando-a todo esse tempo para se tornar rei de Arendelle. Acontece que Hans planejou se casar com Anna, tornando-se o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono, e uma vez que estava completi, ele assassina Elsa assim ele estaria imediatamente coroado rei. E agora que Anna morrendo devido a ações de Elsa, nada disso era necessário, e o reino era praticamente seu. thumb|250px|Anna congelada.Hans então tranca a princesa dentro do salão do castelo para morrer, mas ela é felizmente resgatada por Olaf, que informa que Kristoff é aquele que verdadeiramente a ama, e um beijo dele, em vez disso, deve salvá-la. Enquanto isso, Hans informa aos dignitários que Elsa matou Anna, e antes de morrer, eles se casaram, fazendo dele o rei. A mentira é consumida, e Hans ganha o trono. No entanto, ele revelou que Elsa foi capturada e presa pelos guardas, mas ela consegue escapar. Planejando matar ela para pôr fim ao inverno, Hans segue a rainha para os fiordes enquanto ela tenta voltar para seu castelo de gelo. Anna e Olaf chegam no fiorde também, mas uma nevasca ocorre, acelerando i processo de morte de Anna. Anna vê Kristoff longe, mas ela percebe Hans e Elsa também, bem como, onde o príncipe do mal estava a segundos de distância de assassinar a rainha da neve com sua espada. O Aquecimento thumb|250px|Paz restaurada e um vínculo reacendeu.Anna pula para o resgate e coloca-se na frente de Elsa e Hans, congelando ela segundos antes da morte. Hans é nocauteado por Elsa. Ela chora imediatamente pela irmã, Kristoff, Sven e Olaf chegamem breve como ela começa a chorar. No entanto, o sacrifício de Anna foi um ato de amor verdadeiro, e ela logo é revivida a partir de sua morte, para grande alegria completa de todos. E junto com o renascimento de Anna vem o descongelamento de todo o reino. Mais uma vez, Arendelle é restaurada para a paz, e Elsa é mais uma vez aceita, como todas as pessoas finalmente entendem que ela não é um monstro, mas uma criadora de uma bela magia. Anna e Kristoff proclamam seu amor, e Elsa evoca uma nuvem de neve para Olaf para sobreviver durante todo o ano, inclusive no verão. Com a paz restaurada e o relacionamento entre as irmãs sendo pacífico, mais uma vez , Anna e Elsa se alegram no pátio do palácio com todo o reino se juntando nas festividades. ''Frozen: Febre Congelante [[Arquivo:Anna_frozen_fever_.jpg|thumb|250px|Anna em ''Frozen: Febre Congelante.]]Anna é uma das protagonistas do curta metragem que serve como continuação para o filme original. Aqui, é o seu aniversário, e enquanto ela vai a uma "caça ao tesouro perdido", Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf e Sven preparam uma festa surpresa, com a ajuda das pessoas do reino. Infelizmente, Elsa pega um resfriado e a cada espirro, ela produz um grupo de pequenos povos da neve muito parecidos com Olaf. Depois de alguns quase-acidentes, Elsa desaba e quase cai de uma torre. Finalmente, Anna consegue convencer Elsa para deixá-la levá-la para a cama e cuidar dela. Eles voltam para o pátio, onde foi organizada a festa. Ela é um grande sucesso, mas Elsa espirra acidentalmente uma bola de neve gigante através de uma corneta de aniversário, que voa para as Ilhas do Sul, onde Hans está em sua punição por suas ações no primeiro filme escavando estrume de cavalo. A bola de neve esmaga-o contra uma carroça de esterco. Enquanto isso, Olaf leva os pequenos bonecos de neve para o castelo de gelo Elsa com a ajuda de Kristoff e Sven, onde eles ficam com um Marshmallow desconcertado. Participações Especiais Junto com Elsa, Anna faz uma pequena participação na mini-série animada It's a Small World: The Animated Series, no episódio "Little Birds, Frost and Pine", alegremente construindo Olaf com sua irmã. Anna também faz uma breve aparição ao lado de Elsa e Olaf num anúncio promovendo a Sky Movies. Uma versão lontra de Anna apareceu na capa da cópia pirata de Floatzen 2 no filme Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:401AnnaOnBoat.png.png|thumb|250px|Anna em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Anna aparece na 4ª temporada de Once Upon a Time. Ela vai aparecer em 9 episódios, ao lado de Elsa e Kristoff. Anna é interpretada por Elizabeth Lail. Anna e sua irmã, a Rainha Elsa de Arendelle, visitam os túmulos de seus pais falecidos. Para a próxima cerimônia do casamento de Anna com Kristoff, Elsa surpreende com o vestido antigo de casamento de sua mãe. Como um toque de "algo novo", ela também recebe um pingente em formato de floco de neve de sua irmã. Entusiasmada, Anna fica feliz com o vestido, mas depois percebe algo de errado com Elsa, que descobriu o diário de sua mãe. Chateada com o conteúdo do livro, Elsa foge para a floresta. Anna, depois de persegui-la, lê o começo do diário que ambiguamente alude que seus pais deixaram o castelo devido aos poderes de Elsa. Acreditando que isso tudo é um mal-entendido, Anna leva sua irmã para o Troll, Vovô Pabbie, para obter respostas. Pabbie, no entanto, só sabe que seus pais tinham ido a um lugar chamado Misthaven. Desejando resolver o mistério de sua família, Anna rapidamente viaja sozinha para a localização exata do livro, e ela pede a Kristoff para ficar com Elsa. Chegando em Misthaven, um lugar também conhecido como a Floresta Encantada, Anna procura um velho conhecido de Kristoff, David. Recusando-se a dar seu nome real ou suas razões para viajar, ela se apresenta como Joan e pede permissão para ficar em sua fazenda pela noite. David, no entanto, descobre a partir de seu anel de noivado que ela é noiva de Kristoff. Enquanto falam, Bo Peep aborda eles; exigindo o pagamento monetário de David e sua mãe, Ruth. Bo Peep lhes dá até amanhã para reunir o dinheiro, e se não puder, ela vai tomar sua fazenda. Além disso, ela, marca eles, usando um cajado de pastor, como parte de seu "rebanho", e eles se tornarão seus escravos se o pagamento não for entregue. Anna, acreditando que David deve defender-se contra essa tirana, o ensina a lutar com uma espada. Depois que ela vence ele em uma partida, ele desiste; acreditando que a única maneira de sobreviver é se submeter as exigências de Bo Peep. Enquanto ele pensa que algumas batalhas não podem ser vencidas e a sobrevivência é mais importante, Anna insiste que sobreviver não é viver, e ela ainda elabora sobre como sua irmã tentou resolver os problemas por fugir como ele. Quando ela diz que ele não sabe nada sobre a perda e só está com medo dela, David lembra de como a morte de seu pai devido ao alcoolismo é o que forma suas crenças de que as batalhas não podem ser ganhadas. Apesar de seu pessimismo, Anna oferece para continuar treinando com ele amanhã. Na manhã seguinte, ela tem o seu pingente de floco de neve roubado por Bo Peep, que a marca e aprisiona ela em um galpão como um meio para intimidar David. Em vez disso, ele engana a senhora da guerra e rastreia a localização de Anna com o cajado do pastor. Como ele irrompe para libertá-la, Anna, confundindo-o como Bo Peep, abordando ele antes de reconhecê-lo. Depois de voltar para o pingente perdido, David explica sua decisão de lutar devido a perceber que os meios sobreviventes são capazes de passar de uma vida que ele não quer. Antes de sair para continuar sua jornada, Anna diz à Ruth sobre os problemas de seus pais com a magia e seu desejo de encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudar com esta questão. Ruth em seguida, dá-lhe o nome de um mago poderoso. Por fim, ela é ganha o corcel de David, que ele já não precisa, pois é uma lembrança de seu passado. Aparições em livros thumb|250pxAnna faz numerosas aparições em vários livros, romances e quadrinhos. Algumas histórias são meras adaptações do filme, enquanto outras, como A New Reindeer Friend, Olaf and Sven On Thin Ice, e A Sister More Like Me acontecem após os eventos do filme, refletindo principalmente sobre as aventuras da Princesa após o retorno de Elsa ao poder. ''Anna & Elsa (série de livros) Esta série de histórias segue as aventuras de Anna e Elsa após os eventos do filme. A maioria dos contos focam nas irmãs reconstruindo o vínculo que já uma vez foi compartilhado, incluindo memória e magia, onde um jovem troll ansioso afirma ter o poder de restaurar as memórias de Anna que Pabbie apagou após o incidente da infância. No entanto, Elsa não gosta da ideia, e prefere se concentrar em fazer novas memórias. Outras histórias, como ''All Hail the Queen é centrada no entusiasmo e excitação borbulhante de Anna sobre a recém-descoberta de nunca mais fechar as portas do castelo de novo, permitindo-lhe a liberdade para vaguear e interagir com os cidadãos coloridos de Arendelle. ''Phantoms of Arendelle Para distrair Elsa de uma gala sendo planejada em sua homenagem, Anna preenche sua agenda com atividades divertidas. Mas o que começa como uma distração se transforma em uma aventura quando encontram uma porta secreta que leva a passagens dentro dos muros do castelo-e as fechaduras das portas por trás delas, aprisionando-os dentro! Então, como eles exploram as passagens estreitas e salas seladas, à procura de uma saída, coisas assustadoras começam a acontecer. Risos ecoando, manchas misteriosas de ar frio, arranjos ímpares de roupas e móveis. Juntas, as irmãs decidem desvendar o mistério da área escondida. Vídeo games Anna aparece em alguns jogos atualmente, e deve ter mais aparições no futuro, devido ao desempenho do filme nos cinemas. Disney INFINITY rightAnna foi confirmada, junto com Elsa, e outros personagens da Disney para ser uma personagem na plataforma de jogos da Disney, em Outubro. Ela ganhou versões em miniatura do jogo no Disney Store, e fez sua estreia em Novembro. No jogo, o jogador pode usar Anna para enfrentar diversos obstáculos durante os niveis de ação. Ela também aparece no modo ''Frozen Cave Maze, aonde ela tem que salvar o inverno em um cavalo. Anna também ganhou um adereço de natal, inspirada em sua imagem no filme, e um perfil oficial para o Disney INFINITY. ''Olaf's Quest Tendo lugar depois do filme, Olaf decide ir em uma viagem ao lado de Sven para encontrar alguns presentes para Anna, especificamente flores magenta. A própria princesa aparece em algumas fotos da seqüência do prólogo de abertura do jogo. Frozen Free Fall Anna aparece no aplicativo para celular Frozen Free Fall, inspirado no filme. Ela aparece como criança, para ajudar em um fase do jogo, e depois, como adulta, auxiliando o jogador nas fases do aplicativo. Disney Princesa Anna, junto com sua irmã Elsa, são esperadas para entrar na franquia ''Disney Princesa. No entanto, Jonathan Storey, vice presidente da Disney Store, disse que isso não esta sendo pensado atualmente, mais como uma oportunidade para o futuro. Merchandising ''Mattel Anna e Elsa fazem uma aparição no conjunto de bonecas ''Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, junto com outras princesas da franquia. Ela também foi confirmada, junto com sua irmã, para fazer parte da linha Disney Signature Collection. ''Lego Anna esta incluída em um conjunto chamado ''Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle, que é baseado no castelo de gelo de sua irmã. Ele faz parte da [[Disney Princesa (Lego)|linha da franquia Disney Princesa]] e será lançado em 2015. Parques da Disney thumb|220px|Anna no meet-and-greet dos parques da Disney.Anna e Elsa são vistas para cumprimentar os visitantes na Disneylândia, bem como na Disneylândia Paris no inverno, eles têm vindo a fazer aparições antes do lançamento de seu filme para os cinemas. Em 2 de novembro de 2013, as irmãs estão fazendo atualmente sessões diárias meet-and-greet no Pavilhão da Noruega de Epcot. Na Califórnia, Anna e Elsa são apresentadas em uma nova aréa temática de inverno do Fantasyland. Além disso, ambas as princesas estão agora sendo vistas em Disneylândia Paris na Disney Magic on Parade, junto com Olaf. Além disso, em 22 de outubro de 2013 Anna e Elsa começaram as sessões de meet-and-greet no Hollywood Studios da Disney, embora este foi apenas temporário. Anna também faz algumas aparições na Disney California Adventure, e no World of Color, juntamente com Olaf, Sven e Kristoff, e mais tarde ao lado de Elsa. Na Disneylândia Paris, Anna desempenha um papel importante no feriado temático da Disney Dreams! ''servindo como co-anfitrião com Olaf. Anna também fez uma aparição durante a aparesentação de Frozen no ''Magic Kingdom. Canções *Quer Brincar Na Neve? *Uma Vez Na Eternidade *Vejo Uma Porta Abrir *Uma Vez Na Eternidade (Reprise) Trivialidades *O nome de Anna significa "cheia de graça". *Anna, sendo a irmã mais nova, tem duas tranças em seu cabelo, enquanto Elsa, a mais velha, tem uma. *O nome de Anna é pronunciado como "Ah-na", como ela é norueguesa. *Anna é semelhante a Conserta Felix Jr., uma vez que ambos viajaram com alguém para encontrar uma figura de irmão e evitar uma catástrofe na sua terra (Felix viajou com Calhoun para encontrar Ralph e parar a invasão Cy-Bug, enquanto Anna viajou com Kristoff para encontrar Elsa e parar o inverno eterno) e também ambos se apaixonam com a pessoa que viajou com eles. *Algumas das obras de arte oficiais de Anna são realmente obras de arte de Tiana modificadas. *Anna é a princesa que é menos provável que se torne rainha. *Anna é mais vista vestindo verde e magenta, enquanto Elsa usa azul. Verde e magenta representam primavera e o verão, bem como a sua personalidade alegre e otimista. *Anna é a terceira protagonista da Disney para ter um sentimento pelo vilão principal, que inicialmente amava e confiava em todo o filme. O primeiro é Quasímodo de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, a segunda é Rapunzel de Enrolados. *Embora Anna tem cabelo loiro-morango e olhos azuis, devido a efeitos de iluminação, sua íris pode às vezes ser vista com uma coloração verde clara e seu cabelo, por vezes, aparece como vermelho. *Anna é a segunda heroína Disney para virar cristal, depois de Kida. *Anna é semelhante a Tarzan já que ambos confiável no antagonista principal e ambos são presos para evitar que possam parar seus planos malignos (Clayton prendendo Tarzan no navio enquanto Hans prendeu Anna no Castelo). Além disso, Anna e Tarzan são ambos igualmente livres de seus confinamentos por seus companheiros (Terk e Tantor libertaram Tarzan e Olaf libertou Anna). *Curiosamente, Frozen e Tarzan foram ambos dirigidos por Chris Buck. *Anna é um pouco semelhante a Kenai de Irmão Urso. Ambos são teimosos e não obedecem as ordens de seus irmãos, ambos os filmes têm lugar em um lugar de neve. Mas ao contrário de Kenai, Anna não é muito teimosa. *Anna é semelhante a Giselle de Encantada, pois ambos tinham caído no amor com o príncipe, e depois de um desastre, tem de passar tempo com alguém, e descobre no final que seu verdadeiro amor não é realmente o príncipe, mas a pessoa com quem passaram mais tempo. Ambas as heroínas também têm um dueto com o príncipe, e querem se casar um dia depois de se conhecem. Embora Anna pode ser vista diferente de Giselle, uma vez seu amor por Hans pode ser alegado como não ser o amor verdadeiro, e ela estava desesperada para não ficar sozinha no castelo. *Anna também é semelhante a Nita de Irmão Urso 2. Ambas estão envolvidas com um homem que não conhecem muito bem. (Atka para Nita e Hans para Anna). Elas viajaram com alguém para cumprir alguma coisa (Nita vai com Kenai para queimar o amuleto e quebrar seu vínculo enquanto Anna vai com Kristoff para encontrar Elsa e trazer de volta o verão). Também são ex-noivas de personagens que acabam por ser os principais antagonistas de seus respectivos filmes. *As duas partes do corpo de Anna que Elsa acidentalmente fere com seus poderes de gelo, sua cabeça e seu coração, espelham as duas partes do corpo de Kai que foram atingidas pelos cacos de espelho do Diabo, no original conto de fadas "A Rainha da Neve". Ironicamente, Elsa assume o papel de Kai no filme. *Havia uma canção excluída intitulada "More Than Just The Spare", que teria explicado que Anna está se sentindo para baixo, porque ela era apenas uma reposição inútil e Elsa é o herdeira que estava destinada a governar Arendelle. Mais tarde, foi substituído por "Uma Vez Na Eternidade", uma vez que não se encaixa na história. Mas durante seu primeiro encontro com Hans ela disse que é apenas uma justa e também durante a coroação, ela é um pouco tímida para ficar na frente de Elsa, porque ela não é a herdeira, o que explica muita coisa. Outra razão pela qual eles excluiram a música é porque esta personalidade faria Anna a se tornar mais como Hans que é inseguro para seus irmãos mais velhos. *Embora Elsa é baseada em Kai, Anna recebe patins de gelo de Elsa, espelhando como Kai também recebeu patins de gelo da rainha da neve. Similaridades com as Disney Princesas *Anna será a 12ª personagem oficial da Disney Princesa, e é a terceira princesa sardenta e feita por computador depois de Rapunzel e Mérida. *Ela será a terceira a ter seu filme lançado em Disney Digital 3D. *Anna é a terceira princesa da Disney a ter seu filme classificado como PG depois de Mérida com Valente e Rapunzel com Enrolados. *Anna é a quarta Disney Princesa para ter olhos azuis (as três primeiras sendo Cinderela, Ariel e Mérida). *Anna é a terceira Disney Princesa para ter quaisquer irmãos (a primeira é Ariel, a segunda é Mérida), e a primeira a ter apenas um. Ela também será a segunda Disney Princesa para ser a irmã mais nova, Ariel sendo a primeira. Anna também será a primeira Disney Princesa para ter como uma companheira Disney Princesa como uma irmã. *Anna é a sexta Disney Princesa para ser vista na infância, sendo as primeiras Cinderela, Ariel, Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida (além de Elsa, obviamente). *Anna é a terceira Disney Princesa para usar botas, sendo a primeira Bela em A Bela e a Fera: O Natal Encantado e a segunda sendo Pocahontas em sua continuação, bem como em seu redesign. *Anna é a segunda Disney Princesa com o cabelo loiro-morango, e a segunda Disney Princesa para ter seu cabelo com tranças em estilo maria chiquinha, sendo a primeira Cinderela. *Anna é a quarta princesa para ter um vestido verde. A primeira foi Bela, segunda foi Mulan e terceira foi Tiana. Zara também usa um, mais ela não é uma princesa oficial. *Anna é a segunda Disney Princesa que mudou a cor do cabelo, junto com Rapunzel. Curiosamente, ambas mudaram a cor de seus cabelos em momentos de grande tensão, ou preocupação, para não só um como vários personagens do filme. *Desde que as Princesas da Disney foram projetadas para se desconhecerem (devido a diferença de tempo entre os seus filmes), Elsa e Anna são as primeiras e segundas de todas as Princesas da Disney para saber uma da outra (segundas se contarmos a participação de Rapunzel no início de Frozen). *Rapunzel, Anna e Elsa são as únicas princesas que são personagens jogáveis em Disney INFINITY. **Coincidentemente, as três aparecem no mesmo filme (a primeira como uma participação perto do início como um dos participantes para a coroação). *Anna é a primeira Disney Princesa para ter um vilão como um interesse amoroso (Hans, neste caso). *Anna é a terceira princesa Disney para ser orfã, as duas primeiras sendo Branca de Neve e Cinderela (e a quarta sendo sua irmã). *Anna é até agora a única Disney Princesa para compartilhar um dueto com o vilão. *Anna tem algumas semelhanças com Mérida. **Ambas têm uma personalidade destemida. **Elas acabaram causando problemas para a família, por causa de seus direitos pessoais (Mérida virou a mãe em um urso e Anna acidentalmente fez sua irmã congelar o verão). **Ambas têm olhos azuis. **Não são fracas e sabem lutar. **Ambas tinham o desejo de não viverem presas em seu castelo e gostariam de estar fora. **Ambas têm irmãos biológicos. *Anna é também a segunda princesa da Disney que não tem uma canção de amor e um dueto com seu interesse amoroso, sendo a primeira Mulan. *Anna também tem várias semelhanças fortes com Rapunzel: **Ambas têm o sonho de estar fora de casa. **Ambas as princesas são de 18 anos de idade, como Anna tem 18 anos de acordo com Jennifer Lee e o fato de que Anna é de 3 anos mais jovem do que sua irmã Elsa. **Ambas foram trancados dentro de casa: Anna em um castelo devido aos portões sendo fechados porque seus pais queriam manter sua irmã Elsa e seus poderes de gelo escondidos. Rapunzel em uma torre. **Durante a seqüência de "Uma Vez Na Eternidade" quando Anna se veste com uma cortina, ela atinge o rosto da mesma forma como Rapunzel se bateu com uma frigideira. **Ambas têm sua cor de cabelo mudado (o cabelo de Anna fica branco, o cabelo de Rapunzel vira castanho). No entanto, o cabelo de Rapunzel tinha mudado para sua cor natural, enquanto Anna mudou numa cor diferente. *Anna é semelhante a Mulan como ambas são desajeitadas e francas. Elas também são destemidas e amam a sua família. *Anna é a segunda Disney Princesa para quase ser atacada por lobos, depois de Bela. *Anna é a segunda princesa para ter dois interesses amorosos, a primeira sendo Pocahontas. *Anna é a segunda Disney Princesa para morrer em um filme, sendo a primeira Branca de Neve. A maldição de Aurora nunca tirou a vida dela, mas só a fez dormir. *Anna é a primeira princesa para ser revivida com o carinho de irmão e não um beijo de amor. *Ela usa o alaúde de Kristoff como uma arma quando ela bateu no lobo acidentalmente. Ela é a quarta Disney Princesa para ter uma única arma depois de Mulan com sua espada, Rapunzel com sua frigideira e Mérida com seu arco e flecha. *Enquanto Anna é uma princesa que tinha dois interesses amorosos, pode-se notar que o seu amor por Hans era mais por desespero e uma paixão ingênua, e seu único e verdadeiro amor era Kristoff o tempo todo. *Anna é a terceira Disney Princesa a quem o vilão quer se casar. A primeira é Bela seguida por Jasmine. *Tal como a Fera, Anna se sacrifica e é restaurada pelo amor. Além disso, as suas mortes e ressurreições são muito semelhantes uma ao outro. *Anna tem algumas semelhanças com Ariel. **Ambos os filmes são baseados em contos de fadas de Hans Christian Andersen. **Ambas são divertidas, carinhosas, alegres e corajosas. **Ambas querem casar com um príncipe que acabou de conhecer. Coincidentemente, ambas também se apaixonaram, em grande parte devido ao isolamento percebido a respeito de seus parentes (no caso de Ariel, que seu pai não estava disposto a considerar mesmo que a humanidade não foi tão ruim assim, e no caso de Anna, devido a Elsa fechando ela para fora de sua vida). **As duas tornam-se vítimas da magia que deu errado. **O vestido de Anna é muito semelhante ao que Ariel usa quando ela vai a um encontro com o príncipe Eric. **Em uma nota menor, os seus nomes começam com a letra A. *Anna tem algumas semelhanças com Bela. **Ambos são lindas, amorosas, gentis e de temperamento forte. **Ambas têm um inimigo bonito, que quer se casar com elas por razões egoístas e realmente não amam a menina em tudo. Como uma possível referência, porque Anna está realmente atraída por este inimigo ela quase cita as três loiras que estão realmente interessadas no inimigo de Bela. Enquanto elas dizem: "ela é louca", seguidas de "ele é lindo", Anna diz: "Eu sou inábil" seguida de "você é lindo." **Quando alguém próximo a eles é exposto (Fera e Elsa) por si com resultados inesperados, ambas alegam que ele / ela não é um monstro, apesar dos temores sobre ele / ela. **Ambas são atacadas por lobos. **Ambas são ajudadas por falar com criaturas mágicas (Os Objetos Encantados, Olaf) **Ambos estão presas pelo vilão, mas são resgatadas por seu amigo mágico. **Ainda que involuntariamente, ambas quase tiveram seus próximos entes queridos mortos devido a planos do principal vilão. *Anna também é semelhante a Jasmine em algumas coisas. **Ambas são princesas, vivendo presas em seus castelos. **Ambas têm um inimigo que só quer se casar com eles para se tornar rei. **Ambas se apaixonar por um jovem que não é da realeza (Aladdin, Kristoff) e tem um animal como um melhor amigo (Abu, Sven). Referências Categoria:Personagens de Frozen Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens europeus Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Personagens escandinavos Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens ricos Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Futuras personagens da Disney Princesa